


夜听雨

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [1]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 稻见朗睡不着。





	夜听雨

在日常的训练结束之后，回到准备室更衣时，田丸叫住了稻见。“稍后有时间吗？我有话对你说。”

稻见惊讶地挠了挠眼尾。“好啊。”

他换回正装，跟随田丸走到空无一人的走廊中，停在转角处。“你酗酒过度了，”田丸开门见山，“收敛一下吧，这样下去，迟早会影响到你的体能，然后让你送命。”

“好、好，”稻见漫不经心地应下，“就这些吗？”

“稻见！”田丸略微抬高了音量。他沉默地凝视着稻见，逼迫后者看向自己。年长些的男人有双非常深邃的眼睛，稻见不知不觉地沉稳下来。“我知道了，”他更加认真地回答道。

田丸仍看着他，仿佛要看穿稻见一样。被他看穿——这种事情好像也不是第一次了吧。不如说，在这个敏锐的男人面前，稻见从来就没有过秘密吧。这么想着，稻见反倒期待起来。他会说什么呢？

“打给我，”田丸说。

稻见眨了眨眼睛。

“控制不住的时候打给我，”田丸模糊掉了应当控制的部分，“不要用工作号码。啊，我稍后把私人号码抄给你。”

这么说完以后，田丸潇洒地扭头就走了。稻见不停地眨着眼睛作为缓冲，五分钟以后，他终于确认了：

全队最离群索居的田丸三郎，把私人号码给了他。

“欸？”

也许这份震撼是他此刻摁下拨打键的理由。

他并没有等多久，电话里很快响起了田丸的声音。他听起来清醒得很，片刻之间稻见还以为他也没睡。

但在久久的沉默之后，他听见田丸把手机拿开，轻轻打了个哈欠。然后田丸重新开口了：“稻见？”

“是，”稻见应道。他仍然不知道该说什么。他以为田丸会率先开口，发表一些切身体会过的经验之类的，但那头只发出“噗”的一声，听上去是田丸一头扎倒在床上。稻见等了一会儿，在田丸愈发舒缓的呼吸声中，他意识到再不开口田丸也许会就这么睡过去。

“……电话费很贵的啊，”他忍不住说道。

“是啊，”田丸的声音与平日并无二致。

“你就不说点什么吗？”

“说什么呢？”田丸以冷静的声音说出了毫无意义的话语。

现实与想象落差过大，稻见重新回归了沉默。从窗户映入的人造光芒并不会向上攀爬，稻见安稳地坐在黑暗的角落中，忽然觉得非常孤独。

在他挂断之前，田丸似乎是翻了个身，稻见礼貌性地听了下去。

“我在读《杜工部集》，你要听听吗？”

“什么？”

“《杜工部集》。杜甫的诗集……你知道杜甫吗？”

“是中国的大诗人吧？”

“是。”

“没想到你会读这些东西啊。”

那头响起了翻书的声音。片刻以后，田丸以陌生的语言开始朗诵起来。稻见听不懂中文，但田丸念的那一段朗朗上口，听起来十分有韵律。

“像歌谣一样啊，”等田丸告一段落时，稻见评论说。

“在中文里，诗与歌本来就是一个词。”田丸说。

“你会说中文。”

“还有韩语。”

“……啊，是哦，你在外事部工作过。”

田丸翻过了几页，重新念了起来。这一首要更长一些，至于内容方面，田丸的语气自始至终没有变过，稻见什么都听不出来。书页一翻，田丸似乎换了一首读了下去。

平时田丸不怎么说话，稻见也没有注意过，他的声音其实还挺好听的。温润沉着，听不出是个中年男人的声音啊。不过。“田丸。”

田丸又念了两句才停下来。“呣？”

“你有没有因为气势不够被犯人欺负过？”

田丸长长地呼了口气。“有过。”

“后来呢？”

“我把他打了一顿。”

“真的？”稻见很是吃了一惊。

“唔。”田丸显然没有说下去的意思。在一段缓冲的空白后，他重新又念了起来。中文诗很有节奏，加上田丸轻柔的语气，稻见不知不觉中竟然觉得有些困了。他慢慢躺下去，电话那头，田丸似乎听到了他的动静，顿了一顿。随后，他继续读下去。

稻见并没有打算合眼。但他显然是在某时某刻睡了过去，因此才会再次惊醒。他并没有发出声音，但那头立刻停了下来，问道：“稻见？”

“……你还没挂吗？”

“啊。”

“……你知道的吧。”无休止的噩梦。

“嗯。”

“你是怎么……你是怎么睡着的呢？”

田丸沉默了一会儿。“我啊。”他听起来颇有些为难。“……去散步吧。”他说。

稻见没有问下去了。过了一会儿，他说：“你还读吗？”

田丸读了下去。

* * *

“居然没有酒味，”大山纳闷地抽动着鼻子，撞了撞樫井。“他是一个人过夜的吗？”

樫井用他超绝的嗅觉分析了一通，给出了肯定的答案。

田丸就是这时候出现的。稻见飞快地打量了他几眼，田丸看起来和平时一样疲惫。他和众人打过招呼，大山立刻与他分享了这件奇事。“稻见没喝酒欸！”

田丸扭过头来看向稻见。“今天应该不会偷懒了吧。”他打趣说。

“……喂喂，”稻见警觉地后退了一步，“我可不是偷懒啊，是真的很痛嘛。”

田丸倒没说什么，大山做了一个大大的鬼脸。“来啊！”她精力旺盛地跳了出来。

稻见真是怕了她了。


End file.
